finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lewis Romero
Lewis Romero was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller-coaster crash in Final Destination 3. Romero was the most stubborn one out of the group and narrow-minded, believing he was the only reason why he survived the crash. He was first seen testing his strength at a hammer game, in which he knocked the head off. Afterwards, he got on the roller-coaster. In Wendy's premonition, Lewis dies when he's thrown off the coaster and slammed against a bar, suffering blunt trauma. After her dream, Wendy freaks out and causes a stir. Lewis gets in a fight with kevin and one of them slap erin in the face and then ian and erin get in the fight then they all geet thrown off the coaster. Lewis is thrown off the ride as well. Lewis also attends Ashley and Ashlyn funeral, telling Kevin if he ever died to bring him a PSPand also saying "At least i'll have something to do then." Lewis is the fourth survivor to die. Death Lewis is at a gym working out when he's approached by Wendy and Kevin, where they tell him he's in danger. Kevin tries to tell Lewis that he's next on Death's list, but Lewis doesn't believe them and he thinks Kevin and Wendy are seeing signs because of ththumb|300px|left|Lewis's Deathe trauma of the death of their loved ones, Carrie and Jason. Wendy begins to see several signs all around the gym that are located in the photo she took of him and warns Kevin of what is about to happen. Lewis sits down on a weight-machine and begins a rant about his future career. In the midst of the rant, a weight-lifter knocked the claw off a fake bear and hit another weight lifter in the face, causing him to drop his weight-lifting bar. The force of the weights caused two swords above Lewis' machine to cut through the wires that were holding the weights up, unbeknown to Lewis and the others. Lewis hoots after the near death experience and tells Kevin, "I just win! That's all I know how to do Kevin! Baby, I just win!" Lewis screams and pulls down on the machine. Since the wires are cut and nothing is holding the weights back, they flip over and fall down onto Lewis' head from both sides, crushing it like a watermelon. Signs/Clues * When Lewis is playing the hammer game, he hits it with enough force to knock the head off the game. * In Wendy's picture of Lewis it looks like a weight is coming down on his head. * A cardboard sultan is also shown in the picture. Lewis's football team was named The Sultans. * The aforementioned sultan was wielding a pair of swords identical to the ones on display in the gym. * A toy bear is shown in Lewis's picture. A large, stuffed bear is on display in the gym. * The sign with the swords on them reads "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger" * In a deleted scene, Wendy notices that Lewis' school team logo appears in the background of the photo. * The song "Killing Time" is playing on a radio someone turns on in the gym. * At the opening scene there's a picture of a sword swallower. Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Category:African-Americans